Lost My Heart
by ZexionXynah
Summary: Roxas goes on a mission but when he doesn't return his best friend Axel goes to save him. what will happen when he finds Roxas? will life ever be the same? rated T just in case. If you squint you can see slight akuroku. just R&R. Also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


_**Lost My Heart**_

_**Roxas' POV  
**_

**I just left my room after packing some potions and ethers, I was double checking I had everything why I exited my room to find emerald green eyes staring down at me. "Hi, Axel" I said while closing my bag. "Hi Roxy~, I've been waiting~, wait what are you doing?" He looked at me oblivious to the fact that I'm trying to leave. "Axel, will you**_** please move?**_**" Axel grinned at this remark, maybe he was trying to make me not leave but at the time I had not thought about it. "I'll only move once you tell me what you're doing." He stated it almost as if it was a fact although he knew I could easily make him move by hitting him with my keyblade if I so wished. **

**"Do I have to tell you, my **_**best friend, **_**everything I do?" I had hoped this would get him to move and stop bothering me but unfortunately this only added to the issue as he said "only lovers don't tell everything but that's for 'pretection' and besides, wasn't it you who said you told me everything and you had no secrets?" I pouted a little because it was indeed true that I said that and he knew I was incapable of breaking a promise.**

** "fine," I started just to be cut off by Axel "I didn't think you would tell me so easily, I mean, Your stubborn and won't ever say anything's wrong." I sighed because yet again what he said was the truth. I AM stubborn and I NEVER tell anyone anything's wrong when really I'm hurt, a lot.**

** "I'm telling you because I don't wish for an early grave courtesy of Siax" we laughed a little and started walking to the grey room. **

**"I'll be gone for a while" I stated sadly. "hm, you sound sad about that" axel didn't know how right he was, In the back if my head something was saying 'no, don't go, stay, quite being so stubborn and stay!' "not sad, Axel" 'liar' shut up. Wait, was I seriously fighting with myself? **

**"Then what? Are you gonna miss me that much?" he joked but not completely. I was going to miss him. He, Demyx, Zexion and Xion but I would never say this aloud. "No I just, wait, uh, sort of, yes? I don't know." He stared at me and I became more nervous. "Well, I understand" he seemed kind of sad too, why was he sad? I shook my head knowing if I asked him he would force me to tell him why I was sad and I can't explain it. **

**"When are you coming back?" he asked. Well that's out of character for Axel, He never asks stuff like that, he just didn't care most of the time. "I don't know but at the latest-" I pause thinking for a moment about how long it would take me. "A week, maybe?" Axel averted his eyes so he wouldn't look at me, clearly hurt that I didn't tell him sooner. **

**"I only found out this morning that it was going to take a while" I could tell Axel mumbled something but couldn't tell what. He suddenly stopped and stared at me with a serious look on his face. "What?" I asked noticing that he stopped. He opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it. He looked away. "Just, be careful. Alright?" I nodded.**

** "Axel? Why do you say things like that?" he looked up again "because you're my best friend, Roxas and I worry about you." I then turned and started walking over to Axel while smiling gently "I will but don't die over me not being here just because you can't talk to or hug me anymore, Alright?" he stared at me in surprise and then laughed "you got a deal, Roxy" we started to walk on again while talking and laughing about pointless stuff until I left. **

**As I was leaving I felt as though I really couldn't keep Axels promise, It hurt me to think that and then the voice in the back of my head satarted screaming 'you idiot! Turn around! It's not too late, go back. Not forward BACK!' shut up voice! There I go again, fighting with myself. I seriously am considering that I'm crazy, I don't know a single person who fights with THEMSELVES like I do.**

** As I walked into the dark corridor to Beasts Castle I didn't know that very soon just what I feared would happen in only a few days. **


End file.
